talespin_movie_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunday Night Incident
The Sunday Night Incident commonly referred to as either The Sunday Night Skirmish, or The January 31st Incident, was an incident that occurred on the night of January 31st, 2016, that led to the destruction of the Grade 1 Ginger Bots, and the permanent scaring to Thomas Overseer. The Incident was known as the main opening event to the Ginger Bot Crisis, where South Park Elementary was attacked by Grade 2 Robots w day later on February 1st, 2017. ''Prior to the Events At around 9:41 PM, Thomas was inspecting his old Overlord equipment, inside his room of his empty house, that is all that remained of his parents, who have since 2015, has been deceased, causing Thomas to live alone in his parent's now empty house. He soon gets a knock at the door and answers it, armed with one of his P39 Wathers, only to discover it was just Kenny McCormick, confronting him on why he has missed school for the past several weeks. Thomas states that he had been missing school due to personal reasons, which makes Kenny immediately think that he is vigilanting again as Overlord, when the two agreed in 2015, that he would stop. Knowing that Kenny is misunderstood, Thomas immediately states that the only reason that he is not coming to school is due to depression of his parents being dead, and also due to the fact that he is now living alone. Regretting what he said before, Kenny immediately offers Thomas friendly advice on hanging around outside in order to clear his head, as staying inside his house was only going to make him even more depressed. Thomas is hesitant at the idea at first, and questions what he should do if that tactic failed, but Kenny insures him that he can do it, and to just give it a try, and that could even fly around if he wanted, before eventually turning around and leaving Thomas's yard. Meanwhile in an unknown spot, Scott Tenorman, has just finished completed the Grade 1 Robots, where Xenon, immediately suggests that they should be used against Eric Cartman immediately. Scott on the other hand rejects the plan and instead sends the bots to attack an unidentified target. The Skirmish At roughly 10:00 PM, Eventually Thomas Overseer after doing some thinking, along with figuring out on what Kenny meant by flying around, eventually decided to leave his home and follow Kenny's advice, while at the same time, he decided to fly around with his Overlord equipment for one last time in order to say goodbye to it before getting rid of it for good. However around 4 to 5 minutes into the flight he soon noticed what appeared to be a figure race through the snow on the ground, which left him puzzled and confused. After the figure disappeared into the trees, Overlord lands, and notices a strange foot print in the snow. The sight of the foot print surprises Overlord, as he has no idea what could make such a footprint. While searching the forest, he is currently being watched by eyes hidden in the shadows of the forest, as a single figure darts passed him, causing him to stop. Drawing out both of his P-38 Wathers, Overlord then states that something is not right, The sudden snap of a twig catches him off guard and he turns only to see the silhouettes of non human based robots."What the?!" He stated more surprised and shocked, then ever, only for one of the robotic beings to draw a blade out of one of its claws. Firing multiple shots with the P-38 Wathers, the robot charges towards the 11 year old while bullets bounced cleanly off the torso section of the machine, the Robot sends the blade down on Overlord, but he is able to dodge all attacks, before sending a punch toward the Grade 1's face and sending it crashing onto a tree causing it to fall over, he is soon counter attacked by the second Grade 1 with its arm rifle, where one of the bullets scraped his cheek. Despite the injury, Overlord charges the robot while missing its fire, before flying into the sky with the Jet pack, causing the Robot to lock onto him, while he is in the sky, but just as he unleashed another barrage of bullets against the 11 year old, Overlord is able to destroy the second robot with both his duel blades, causing a large explosion. Thinking that the threat was done, Overlord began to walk away from the scene in hopes of returning back to his home, only to get ambushed by the sounds of shotgun lick sounds. He is able to dodge 2 blade like projectiles, but one skids his left cheek causing him to scream in pain. As Overlord is distracted, one Grade one charges and slams his heavy metal claw hard against his nose, while another one slashes his face with a sword. Overlord severely injured, was soon struck again by another Grade 1 and is sent flying, where he crashes hard against the South park sign. Narrowly since 1989 to his retirement as Overlord in 2014, he had always battled against adult gang members, terrorists and mafia, but never once did he fight robots before. Struggling to get up, Overlord glares, as he notices 4 more Grade Bots approaching him, one unleashed a barrage of bullets from a cannon in the torso section, causing Overlord to fly out of the way. Pulling out the STG-44, Overlord countered the robot firing the Torso cannon destroying it first, he then proceeds in kicking the head off of the fourth robot with intense boost help from his jetpack, while under heavy fire from the 5th robot. In a shootout, Overlord wins against the 5th Grade 1, by blowing its head clean off, leaving only one left on the field. The 6th, Grade 1, could do nothing but look back and forth before getting destroyed by the last of Overlord's bullets in the STG-44. As the last robot went down, a severely injured/Exhausted Overlord sighs in relief thinking that the threat had ended for good, only for one final Grade 1 Ginger Bot, to send a claw blade into Overlord's arm, forcing him to let go of the STG-44, despite this bad turn of events, Overlord with the remaining two shots from his P-38 Wather destroyed the head of the robot, causing its blade to release from Overlord's arm, but suddenly slit his neck, before falling to the ground. With his neck slashed Overlord, eventually collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess, while the remains of the destroyed Grade 1s surround him. He is then noticed by an unidentified girl, who calls 911 and sends him to the Hospital. Aftermath With his neck slashed Overlord, eventually collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess, while the remains of the destroyed Grade 1s surround him. He is then noticed by an unidentified girl, who calls 911 and sends him to the Hospital. After the incident, Thomas, after recovering from a hospital, later realized that he will never talk normal again, due to his vocal cords being too damaged, but it was also stated that his voice can be repaired, but doing so is a complete mystery, to the staff of Hells Pass Hospital. Thomas was able to recover rather quickly, and was released 2 days later, but still had permanent scaring on his face, and his arm was still heavily damaged from the blade, this would prevent him from lifting heavy objects for an unknown amount of months. Realizing that school time was about to start, Thomas decides to head over to school anyway, in hopes of explaining to Kenny, Stan, Cartman and Kyle, on what happened to his voice, and why he sounds like a robot. Upon arriving at South Park Elementary, for the first time for several weeks, Overlord just roams the halls of the school unhappy and depressed, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a sign that that read a new club was opening after school. Realizing that his friends were going to find out about his wounds anyway, Thomas decided to join the Task Club in South Park elementary in hopes of trying to forget what he had just encountered outside the town 2 days ago, he would never know that by coming to this one club he would then meet Rodel, Clare Catherine and the others who were present during the school Incident, and also that he would later play a main key part against this war with the Ginger Bots. It is unclear of Thomas will ever tell anyone the truth on what really happened to his voice, or if he will ever get his voice back. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:2016 Category:Skirmishes